DATE!
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Because Karin must die, Ino needs to shut her yap, and Sasuke and Sakura need to get a clue. SasuSaku, SaiIno, GaaOC, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen.


**A/N: Well, well, here I am, starting yet another story.**

**Sigh.**

**Welcome to the beginning of DATE! I'm excited for this one; don't think it will go on for too long, but it'll be fun to write.**

**Forward we go!  
**

_**

* * *

DATE!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Prologue: School Letters and Inconsiderate Fangirls**

Directions Academy Schedule.

Student: Ino Yamanaka.

Grade: 12th.

1st Hour: Homeroom with Gai.

2nd Hour: Language Arts with Hatake.

3rd Hour: Incorporated Science with Orochimaru.

4th Hour: Personal Health with Tsunade.

LUNCH BLOCK.

5th Hour: Mathamatics Studies with Genma.

6th Hour: Technical Advancement with Iruka.

7th Hour: Physical Education with Gai.

8th Hour: Drama with Mitarashi.

Dear Student/Student Parents:

For the whole staff of Directions Academy, it is my duty as principal to say, Welcome to a New School Year!

We look forward to all your student can bring to our wonderful community.

Please note:

-Uniform is recquired!

-There will be no electronic use during school hours. Electronic use will result in confiscation.

-A strict no-haressment policy has been put in place.

We would also like to inform you that all students are being required to take our brand new class Technical Advancement.

Enjoy the rest of your summer!

-Tsunade, Directions Academy Principal.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

**Part One: Why Karin Must Die**

To: hypertasticsammich, windwins, shylavender, pointysharpobjects, cherryknockout

From: highfashiondinos

Subject: New Skewl

Well, ladies, the new school year is almost upon us! Squeal with me now!

-inserts pause for aforementioned, sarcastic squealfest-

We shall rule this year. Because, we are just that flipping awesome. Srsly. N' stuff.

Don't forget the rayguns for the fangirls! -cackled evilly-

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

To: Ino Y.

U r insane.

To: Saku H.

Gasp! How could you say such a thing?

To: Ino Y.

Bcuz its true.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

SYLLABUS FOR LANGUAGE ARTS

2011.

Teacher: Kakashi Hatake.

Objective: Students will learn to pull evidence from texts and have a deeper understanding of the books they read.

Unit One: Romeo and Juliet.

Unit Two: 13 Reasons Why.

Unit Three: Lord of the Flies.

Rules: Students will not use electronics, show up late, be disrespectful to the teacher/class, use violence, damage school property.

Student and parent will sign below.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

psst. tenten. is it just me or has kakashi-sensei gotten lazier?

**HE'S GOTTEN LAZIER.**

just checking. didya notice uchiha's in this class? forehead must be excited.

**KARIN'S ALSO IN HERE.**

fuck. i didn't notice that. we'll have to shoot her.

**WORD.**

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To: Ino Y.

THE SLUT IS STARING AT MY BROTHER!

To: Sia U.

I noticed. Are we going to slit her throat this year?

To: Ino Y.

Oooh! Can I do it, can I?

To: Sia U.

Only if Billboard Brow doesn't want to. This is her boy. Even if she won't admit it.

To: Ino Y.

My brother.

To: Sia U.

Doesn't matter.

To: Ino Y.

Damn.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

tema.

**I'm trying to study here, Ino.**

screw that. imma go insane with boredom if i have to listen to orochimasturbate for one more second.

**Don't let him hear you call him that.**

i won't, take a chill pill homey.

**Don't call me homey.**

but-

**Just, don't.**

fine.

do you have the answer to number seven?

**True.**

thanks.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To: Sia U, Tenten H, Mari S, Hina H.

Mission: We must eliminate Karin and get Sasuke and Forehead to date.

To: Ino Y.

Ino, I'm in chemistry! You almost got me in trouble.

To: Hina H

Chill. My bad.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To: Ino Y.

Lunch=?

To: Saku H.

Courtyard. Don't be late.

To: Ino Y.

Chill.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

highfashiondinos: Anyone else think this Technical Advancement class is bullshit?

windwins: I do. iruka=fail at teaching this.

highfashiondinos: no shit.

cherryknockout: we're on school computers guys. no swearing, unless you want to get us all in trouble.

highfashiondinos: well, fuck that.

windwins: spoken like a true lady

highfashiondinos: shut up mari, do not appreciate the bullshit

windwins: whatever.

windwins: what the fuck are we supposed to be doing anyway?

highfashiondinos: no clue. saku?

cherryknockout: why do you always ask me?

windwins: because ur our smart person

highfashiondinos: and u lurbe paying attention

cherryknockout: well,we're doing what we're supposed to be doing

cherryknockout: figuring out IM via the school and setting up accounts

highfashiondinos: srsly?

cherryknockout: srsly

windwins: sweet

windwins: shit. karin's looking this way

highfashiondinos: we're shanking her, right?

cherryknockout: wtf did I miss? why r we killing karin?

highfashiondinos: cause she's a ho, yo

windwins: …and she's hitting on sia's brother.

highfashiondinos: NOT ACCEPTABLE, YO

cherryknockout: stop trying to talk gangsta, ino, ur failing

highfashiondinos: fine! let's just all ruin my fun, shall we?

windwins: sounds like a plan

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To: Ino Y.

Why is the bitch staring at me, dammit Ino!

To: Saku H

Bcuz u r competition bcuz ur the only gurl Uchiha doesn't hate. ;-)

To: Ino Y.

U will die. Painfully. PAINFULLY.

TO: Saku H.

U luv me too much 2 kill me.

TO: Ino Y.

That's debatable.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

To: Ino Y, Saku H.

Stop texting, I'm trying to learn here.

To: Hina H.

y r u paying attention in drama? HINA, UR INSANE.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To:Ino Y.

Stop insulting Hina.

TO: Saku H.

MAKE ME.

To: Ino Y.

OH, don't make me. Shit will go DOWN.

To: Saku H.

:l

To: Ino Y.

:l

To: Saku H.

So, drama huh?

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

To: Saku H, Sia U, Mari S, Tenten H, Hina H

OMG SOMEONE PINCH ME MUST BE DREAMING.

Courtyard. Now. Karin + Sia's hunk of a brother making out. alkjdsflkajshdfksla. Saku, we must avert this disaster!

**-END OF PART ONE-

* * *

**

**A/N: And that is probably the shortest the chapters will be.**

**Srsly.**

**Dammit, I'm turning into Ino.**

**No guys THIS chapter, but they will appear more often starting next chapter.**

**Review please-no flames!**

**~RAWR the green ranger  
**


End file.
